I love him, but
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Arthur is into necrophilia, though loves Alfred too much to actually kill him. So, Al has to play dead to get Arthur off. Skullfucking included.


_I love him..._

It's so hot against the other, kissing and pressing against the other as his lips press against the smaller male own. His body pressed against the other as their legs tangled together on the bed, still fully clothed. He grinds against Arthur, though feels nothing even though he was hard, but said nothing.

_I'll do anything for him, I was so happy when he said he loved me back..._

Alfred breaks the kiss as he looks at the other, panting heavily as he gives the other a smile. His hand reached up to caresses his lover happy, yet in the pit of his gut was this horrible feeling. It always starts off sweet yet his stomach churns as he knew what was going to happen. He sighed as his hips press against the other, though still, felt nothing.

_But then... He showed me... _

Arthur looked up at him with a warm smile on his face, one he rarely shown anyone. He reached up to cup his cheek, leaning up onto his elbows to kiss him again, hand sliding downward and into the front of his jeans, gently groping and rubbing him. He smiled against his lips, head tilting as he moved to kiss up his neck, pausing when he reached his ear to slowly curl his tongue around the lobe, sucking it in slowly as his hand continued to work him over, moving straight into Al's boxers by now.

"How do you feel?" he asked him softly, blowing a cold breath over his ear.

Alfred shuddered as his lover groped and rubbed him, licking his lips slightly as the Englishmen kissed him again. His eyes closing a bit as he leaned into the kiss, of course Arthur had other plans. He moans softly as he felt his lovers tongue curl around his ear lobe, while his hands rubbed his body all the right ways. He gasped as Arthur hand grip his man hood, his breath turning into heavy pants. Always surprising him and making him a moaning mess. He always spoiled him before it Arthur turn...

"Wonderful..." He murmurs, licking his lips and shivering when the other blew a cold breath on his ear.

He felt a tingling shoot up through his spine at the sound of his moans, stroking him in just the right way, knowing exactly how to get him off. He always did before he had his own fun, not wanting to leave him unsatisfied... He tugged him out of his boxers, not bothering to pull his pants all the way down as he stroked him a little faster, letting out soft moans in his ear as he bit down on him, knowing how much the other loved his moaning. "Ah~" he let out hotly, feeding the man's overactive imagination as he swirled his thumb over the tip of his cock, grinning as he panted softly in his ear.

The American shudders and arches into the others hand, shivering as his boxers were pulled down and the other stroked him faster. He flushes darkly when Arthur bit his ear moaning and grunting in response, when he heard the others moans it went right into his groin. The image of fucking his lover into the bed as he held him close, listening to the other pant and moan against him. It was vivid in his mind with the help of Arthur voice as he can feel the familiar tightness in his abdomen.

"S-Shit." He cursed as he felt the others thumb the tip of his cock, feeling so damn close almost as his own climax as he thrust into Arthur hand.

Arthur smiled to himself at the others reaction, breathing hotly into his ear as he tightened his hand around the other. "Yes- oh yes~" he whispered in a strained breath, feeling the others stomach tighten and grinned, his nails scraping down the others back slowly, hand pumping fater and harder now, thumb sliding down to play with the underside of his cock. "Harder~" he whispered into his ear.

Alfred grunts as the others hand tightened a bit, in his mind the other was tightening around his cock. His hips thrusting faster against the other as his hands hold onto Arthur's shoulder, panting and shivering slightly in pleasure. He moans and pants heavily as felt the others nails scrap down his back and his stomach tightened against his touch. He licks his lips as he panted and moaned, feeling himself getting close but he refused to cum just yet, holding it back as he thrust and held onto his lovers shoulder for support. "God, Arthur!"

He let out a soft moan at the sound of his name, knowing full well he was driving him wild and he loved every minute of it. He kissed his ear sloppily, his body rocking to the pace the others hips were thrusting for him, breath coming out in soft, moaning pants as he gripped him just a tad tighter. "Fill me up, Al~" he whispered into his ear hotly, licking up the shell of his hear slowly.

The American didn't even realize it but as soon as he heard the other words to fill him up he couldn't hold back anymore. With the other kissing his ear and feeling Arthur's body rocking against his own, the moans entering his ear and tingling down his spine. He finally reached his climax, hips thrusting against the other as he cries out in pleasure, his seeds spilling into the others hand and person as he tries to keep himself from falling on top of him. His body trembled in pleasure as it slowly began to leak from it high, "Shit Artie..."

He grinned; pleased as he felt the others cum on his bare stomach, a little surprised with the sheer amount, though it didn't bother him. "Good boy~" he cooed playfully, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips, his hand moving to wipe up some of the mess from his stomach and he pulled back, sucking it off of his fingers very slowly as he looked up at Alfred. The other probably knew what time it was by now.

The younger male took the time he needed to recover from his orgasm, groaning a bit as he felt the other kiss him while a certain part of him knew where this was going. He licks his lips as he opens his eyes watching the Englishman clean up some of Al's cum from his stomach, licking it up for him to see waiting for him. The American finally began to calm down as he nods, shifting to get off the other to allow him to get up right getting into that position the other always favored. Though he seemed casual and comfortable, on the inside he felt disgusted and unsure of the actions he about to take, but he quickly buries them, not wanting to upset his lover.

Arthur smiled lightly as the other got off of him and moved his eyes warm and happy that he was going to do this for him. He slowly crawled forward, kissing up the others cheek and just over his right eye, pulling the lids apart and started to suck. A small pop was heard after a moment as the eyeball came out, and he pulled away slowly, holding it in his mouth to savour it before he slowly started to slip it out, careful not to scratch the delicate iris. He set it to the side, looking at the other hungrily before he kissed the others forehead, slowly tugging out his throbbing length and gave it a small stroke, moaning softly.

Alfred tried to keep his voice down as the other move toward him looking so warm and happy, yet he kept himself neutral as he felt the others lips against his cheek moving up. He wanted to flinch away when the other kissed his right eye, but resisted having grown used to the gesture, though fear turned into despair as Arthur opened his eye lid and began to suck. He wanted to cry or scream in pain as the Englishman began to suck on it harder, tears welling up in his eyes as he resisted his body's urge to throw the smaller male off. Soon, Arthur popped his eye out and savored it in his mouth, Al could feel the others tongue licking and tasting his eyeball before finally taking it out to put it to the side. He could still see with that eye and it was painful, so fucking painful yet he stayed silent as if he was the dead.

Because that was the only way this sick fuck can get off, this was Arthur own idea of 'love' making and like the idiot and love sick puppy he was, he would accept it.

He watched as Arthur looked at him hungrily the arousal now obvious for once since they have started. Knowing exactly where his lover hard on going to go, yet Arthur seemed so happy...

Arthur turned his eyes to the side then, slowly turning the eyeball so that the other could watch the show, having a slight feeling that he might like it, though he didn't know how wrong he was. Though it didn't matter, he was dead. He felt a small twinge of guilt hit him, to only be able to get off when your lover played dead... Though it passed quickly and he slowly moved up to stand on his knees, looking down at Alfred, seeing he was barely moving, his chest barely moving at all. He licked his lips, slowly moving the head of his cock around the others eye socket, smearing precum onto him before he started to push in, gasping softly at the feel and moved to grip the headboard in front of him for balance, the other resting on Alfred's head.

Alfred's fist clenched tightly as Arthur smeared precum around his eyes ocket, trying to catch his breath and keep it barely noticeable for the other. He can see the others face from the eye ball on the end table, though stayed silent not about to admit he didn't want to watch or how much it hurt that he always had to play dead. He loved Arthur too much to tell him that, and was more than willing to endure this, even as Arthur cock pushes in and every nerve in his body wanted to scream and run. He simply bit his tongue as he watched Arthur moan and gasp, feeling the others cock inside his socket throbbing and leaking precum inside.

Arthur let out a soft breath as he pushed in all the way, feeling the disgusting, wet feeling of the others brain, his body curling in the slightest as he rest his forehead on his outstretched arm. "ah-" he let out softly, starting to pull out once more and back in, going slowly for now, not at all thinking about the pain he was causing for Alfred, thinking of him as dead and slowly rotting... Still warm, but he'd be cold and gone soon so he was going to take advantage. He started to move in a little faster, licking his lips as he felt the slight bit of blood trickling down the underside of his cock, smearing onto Alfred's cheek as his sack pressed to it. "Mm~"

Alfred winced and clenched his fists as Arthur thrusted into his skull deeper, he wanted to cry out so badly as he felt the others cock hit his brain. His breathing starting to get harder to control but he tried, watching his lover moan and curl against him. He felt so disgusting as the other moved, he was in so much pain he became numb and could no longer think as Arthur thrust and crushed his brain. The blood smearing around his eye, as Arthur sack hit his cheek his body convulsing a bit from the pain and damage of his brain being fucked. He just wanted the other to get off and be done.

He moaned, curling around the others head, almost to the point of hugging it now as he panted softly, his hips moving faster now as he grew more and more excited, moans coming out just as hot as they had before when he was getting the other off. "O-oh fuck..." he whispered very softly, gripping the man's hair and moaned. Suddenly, he pulled out, moving back down sit and rest back on the head board, moving the others body so he was laying, keeping a hold on his head as his own knees bent up, bringing the others face down and thrust back up into that lovely eye socket of his, going in rougher now that he was bringing his head up and down as well as thrusting in. By now he was moaning like a bitch in heat, his head falling back and face flushed.

Alfred could hear the others moans and pleasure, the very ones Arthur would play for Al to get him off before it his turn. It felt almost like it was mocking him even though he knew that wasn't Arthur intent and that he was too far gone in his own pleasure. Al almost wished he was already dead so he wouldn't have to suffer like this, but when the other stopped suddenly and pulled out. He felt relief and all thoughts were gone, though he noticed the other hadn't released, he had actually hoped it was done. He should know better than that...

_God stop!_

Those were his thoughts as he felt the other change his position and began to fuck his brain, but thought and coherence was beginning to dim as the other fucked his skull harder and harder. Tears of pain were flowing down his face as he watched Arthur moan and pant in such ecstasy, as if this was the greatest feeling in the world. While Al just wanted to pull away and cry, each thrust destroying more of his mind, any attempt of rejection or denial was gone as he was pretty much turned into a vegetable from the gesture.

Arthur moaned softly, panting for breath as he continued on, only lasting another five minutes with the heat surrounding him, the blood sliding down his cock and the silence - other than the sickening sound of the others brain- in the room. He felt a bead of sweat rolling down his neck as he felt himself getting close, gripping onto Alfred's hair and gasped, unsure if he was going to cum inside or simply on the others face. He couldn't even think about what the other would like, not caring in those moments as in his mind, he was dead and gone. "Oh Alfred~" he whispered in a hot breath, his body tensing up as he came inside the others skull, keeping still as he allowed himself to calm down before he slowly pulled the other up, looking at his abused face. He cupped his cheeks with a small smile, leaning forward and slipped his tongue into the others eye socket gently, kissing down his cheek for a moment before he kissed him on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Alfred couldn't even respond as his body tried to repair the damage that was done, but a tear fell from his eye as the other kissed him on the lip. Barely moving as his body was shot from the extensive abuse and might as well have been dead if he wasn't a nation. As a nation he can't truly die, just suffer to the brink of death, skating it briefly. Even if you would rather die than continue on, it'll never accept you. Soon the room was silent as if waiting for him to speak and reply to Arthur loving confession. Yet his voice was dry and his damaged, brain blank except for these words...

_When you love someone they are supposed to make you feel loveed and wanted, yet why does it feel like Arthur would only love me if I was dead...? _

Arthur pulled back from the kiss slowly, looking at him with a fond smile as he slowly lay him down and kissed his nose, picking up his eye and very carefully placed it back into its proper place. He reached to the side and grabbed the damp cloth he always kept there during these times, dabbing it over the others skin carefully to clean it and hummed a soft lullaby. When he was clean, he lay down beside him, pulling the blankets up and hugged him close, moving to wrap the others arm around him and nuzzled into his neck. "I'll love you until the end," he whispered.

The American barely gained some coherent thoughts enough to speak feeling Arthur make his arms wrap around the older male. His voice only came out as a soft and gentle whisper, broken and small like a child that been punished. "I love you too..."


End file.
